A new way
by Ayush Kumar
Summary: In this story the ash is slightly different from the ash of anime.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:- My name is Ash Ketchum

 **A/N:- Well guys this is my first fiction. So if the things look like a bit wrong and a kind of messed up, don't just close the page and watch another story but instead It would be of great help if you decide to review.**

 **Desclaimer:- I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

Two men are found killed on the ground in a house. Right next to them standing was Officer Jenny. She was trying to understand what had happened here. They were near the luminous city, not much far away from it but also not too near it.

She was called there by a boy who had a Pikachu with him. She was told there was a girl kidnapped by two people and told her to come with him to that place. They went to that place as quickly as they can but what they found was not expected by any of them. The men of whom the boy claimed to be the kidnappers were on the ground, dead. Right next to them was standing a boy who had a knife which fully covered by red blood in his hand. There was also a girl in that room who had her hands tied which proved that the boy was right she was kidnapped. But now the questions have changed that how the kidnappers were killed and from what was seen it looked like the boy with the knife had killed them.

* * *

One day later

Officer Jenny decides to investigate what had happed yesterday. So she decided that she will enquire the kids about that incident. She decided to ask all the three kids separately. First she decided to talk to the boy, who was suspected of killing the two men and had a knife in his hand when Officer Jenny came to the crime spot. He was in the custody of the police. He was taken to officer jenny for the enquiry.

"So what is your name?" asked Officer Jenny to that boy.

"My name is Ash Ketchum" came the response from the raven haired boy. From his facial expressions it looked emotionless like if nothing had happened. His voice was cold.

Officer Jenny enquired to him about the situation for about 45 minutes before telling him to leave and he was again sent to his cell since the enquiry had not been fully completed and he was the main suspect.

After that she decided to ask some questions to the boy who had the Pikachu with him and the one who told her about the kidnapping thing. She called him. He was in a pokemon centre, not too far away from the police station. After about 10 minutes he came to the police station and he then reached to the cabin in which there was Officer Jenny.

"Please take a seat." Said Officer Jenny to the boy. The boy sat on the chair across the table. Then Officer Jenny started to ask about the incident to that boy.

"First I would like to know your full name" asked officer jenny.

"Erik. My name is Erik halt" came the response from the boy.

"Do you know anything about the boy named Ash Ketchum?" Asked officer jenny.

"Yes. We are childhood friends." Said the boy named Eric.

Officer Jenny enquired to him for about 30 minutes. After that she told the boy to go and then began record about the enquiry in the computer on her table. She had told the boy to stay in the town for some days in case if she needed to inquire anything and told him to go after telling him.

After that she decided to enquire the victim, the about the incident and so she called her to come to the police station for the enquiry. The girl was also in the same pokemon centre in which the boy was. Actually Officer Jenny had told them to stay there so that she could easily enquire them when she felt because it was near the police station. The girl came to the police station and reached to the cabin in which there was Officer Jenny. Officer jenny signaled her to sit on the chair opposite to her. She sat on the chair opposite to Officer Jenny and then Officer Jenny started to ask questions.

"So start things off by asking you name. So what is your name?" Officer Jenny asked with kindness in his voice. She knew that they would have probably still have not fully recovered from the incident that happened. Two people were killed in front of her and the fact that she was kidnapped. All the things would have probably had shocked her and she needed rest but considErikg that she had to investigate the case, she decided to inquire her.

"M- My name is S-SErike. Serena Yvonne." Said the girl. Shock and fear fully evident in her voice.

Officer Jenny enquires her for about 35 minutes. The girl was full of shock and fear. Officer Jenny suggested her to go to her home and meet someone she knew and talk to them, so that she could feel nice. The girl said that she would go and visit her mother in a few days after she feels quite fine and have overcome from the shock she also told that her mother lives in vaniville town, which is not much far away from luminous city.

After enquiring the three of them it was concluded that the boy named Ash Ketchum had killed those people but considErikg the fact that it was done only for self defense and that he had no intention of killing those people and only tried to save the girl named Serena from the kidnappers, he was released from the custody of the police and was said not guilty in a few days. Officer Jenny took quite a note that Ash Ketchum was a very silent man. Not speaking that much. And what shocked her the most that when Erek, who claimed to be his childhood friend came to visit him, he refused to see him. When Officer Jenny asked her about if he was his childhood friend or not he simply said, "Is it related to the incident for which I am here?" The answer was no. It was not related to the enquiry of the case. But still she suspected why would someone want to not meet with his childhood friend in such a situation and if he was not his childhood friend what problem he had in telling that. From the investigation and the enquiry officer Jenny had concluded that Erik was a very good friend of Ash and Ash care for him very much.

When she asked him the reason why he does not want to meet to his friend. He simply said that he prefers to be alone.

* * *

And finally after 2 more days Ash Ketchum was released from the custody of the police and was proven not guilty of any of the charges. He after being released from the police station went to the Pokémon centre in which his friend was.

When he reached the pokemon centre and went to meet his friend Erik. Erik was there standing with arms crossed and a very angry face like if he is gonna kill Ash who was standing in front of him. Ash was standing in front of him like if nothing had happened at all. Suddenly Erik smiled and hugged his best friend and Ash also hugged him.

"Why did denied to meet me when I came to see you? I really disliked that." Said Erik with a bit annoyed face.

"I thought you should not come to a place like that to meet me. There were many bad people there. And also I didn't wanted the police to know that you are my best friend because in that case they could have probably enquired you more about me in order to find more about myself. Officer Jenny in particular, she always kept me asking about me and my family." Came the response from Ash in his cold voice.

"Well forget about it. There is someone who wants to thank you." Said Erik with a grin as he reached to a room in the pokemon centre and knocked the door a few times before some one from inside said ,"come in."

Erik opened the door and Erik entered the room while also signaling Ash to come inside.

As Ash reached in the room he saw that there was a girl standing in front of the door. She had honey blone hair, a black top and a red skirt along with black leggings.

"Oh hi Serena see who has came here." Erik said to the girl with honey blone hair while signaling towards Ash. The girl seemed very happy after seeing the boy.

"Its you. I am very thankful to you for saving me from these people. I even can't imagine what could have happened to me if you hadn't came there to save me." Said the girl named Serena with a very happy face. She the said, "Well I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Serena. Serena Yvoine. And you.."

"I am Ash Ketchum. And I will want to clear the things up I didn't went there because I wanted to save you I just went there because my friend told me that we should stop these bad guys and I had no intention of sav…"before Ash could complete his sentence Erik said,"Well Well someone is trying to be smart to give all the credit to me. Ash you should really learn to appreciate if someone thanks you and not to deny the whole reason of thanking you. I only told that we should get to Officer Jenny. It was you who said it would be too late and decided to go to the house. So now be happy for what you did Ash you have saved a girl"

Ash was silent after then and there was an awkward silence there until Erik decided to finally break this silence. "Serena's hometown is in vaniville town where we were going. She said that there is no problem if we travel with her to that place." Said Erik.

"Do whatever you want to do." Came the reply from Ash with his cold voice. "Then we will head for there tomorrow." Said Erik

Both Ash and Serena nodded.

Suddenly Ash said, "Hey Erik where is Pikachu. He was with you."

"Oh I think I have locked him in the room. I was totally excited to meet you that I locked him in the room." Said Erik with a sheepish smile

They went to the room where Pikachu was and as soon as they reached there Pikachu looked at Ash with a very happy tone and said "pikapi" before jumping on his shoulder and rubbing his cheeks with Ash's. "Missed you a lot buddy?"came the response from Ash and instead of his usual cold voice it had a happier tone in it. "pi pikapi pikachu" came the response from pikacu.

"I will try not to do things like that and will be more careful. Now stop complaining. " came the reply from Ash. "Pi pika" came the response from Pikachu.

Seeing Ash reply to his pokemon like if he just knew what his pokemon was talking about Serena was shocked. She asked "Do you understand the language of pokemon"." He don't understand pokemon language but he somehow know how Pikachu feels" came the reply from Erik in place of Ash "He probably knows what they are saying because he has a nice friendship to his pokemon"

' _Looks like Ash has a very nice friendship with his pokemon. I wonder will I ever be able to have such friendship with mine pokemon'_ Serena thought

"Well that is everything he has left to lose. Friendship" whispered Erik under his breath in a bit sadder tone.

"We should go and eat something. I am starving" said Erik. "Okay" came the response from Ash

After that all three of them went to eat and after that all the three of them talked for a little bit. Well mostly Serena and Erik, Ash was mostly silent in the conversation and spoke only when someone asked anything in particular to him. Serena was well happy to have talked to him and she also noticed that Ash didn't like to talk that much.

After that all the three of them went to sleep. Serena in her separate room while Ash and Erik in their room.

Erik quickly feel asleep like if he was waiting to get to the bed for hours. Ash was still awake he didn't get sleep that easily and he always had some difficulty in getting sleep but after a particular incident he had more difficulty in getting sleep. But somehow after about 1 hour he finally fell asleep.

It was about 1 am, serena woke up to drink some water. After drinking water she decided to go to the balcony and watch the night sky for some time. Well while watching the night sky suddenly she noticed a boy with raven hair sitting on the stairs which led to the front gate of the pokemon centre. She recognised the boy as Ash and so she decided to finally talk to him. Well particularly because she kind of liked the boy and who would not like someone who saved their life. So she decided to go and talk to him for sometime.

"Hi Ash You should not be awake at this time at night." Serena said as she reached to the boy with a smile on her face.

"Oh. It's you. I am just unable to get some sleep. And you should also get your sleep after all tomorrow we will have to go to your hometown" Ash said while looking in the night sky.

"I just noticed you here and decided to come here and talk to you." Serena said.

"So. What do you want to say." Came the response from Ask still look in the sky.

Serena sat next to him. "It looks like you like to watch the night sky."

"…" no response came from Ash who was still looking in the sky. So sErika decided to continue the conversation[Well at least that was what she thought.] "Do you always watch night sky like that?" after that serena notice that the Ash looked very sad and his eyes were full of tears like if tears were about to come out and he was just somehow controlling it.

"I am just thinking about what happened that day." Finally came the response from Ash "I was thinking that do I really needed to kill them? Didn't I have any other option? Why didn't I just knocked him out instead of killing him. I feel like I am even worse than what they were." Saying it finally a tear starts to come out of his eyes and fell.

Serena noticed the tear and said, "You were not worse than them. Infact, you are the best person I have ever met. You risked your life without thinking about anything. You had no other option left other than to kill them. You shouldn't feel apology for killing people like that. You only did what needed to be done. I don't think that a person who risks his life to save others' can be even bad at all." Ash just stared at her while she was saying that.

"You really know how to make people back to their senses." That was all that Ash said as he went to his room to sleep in the pokemon centre. Serena blushed slightly at hearing this by Ash.

* * *

 **A/N:- So guys well if you are tuned to this point to this story, then I should take this as you like this story. Well this is my first story and honestly I have written this because I like to do new things and wanted to try if I can do this or not. Well weather you liked or did not liked the story. I would really appreciate your reviews and also I would like to know the reason why you liked or did not liked this story. Please tell me about how I can improve the story and what should I do next because honestly even I really don't know about what will happen next. I don't know much about what will I do in this story but I know one thing for sure that I will try to make it very good story. So I think you understand why I need you to review. I would really appreciate if you review and give me some ideas about what should I do in this story, how to make even better , characters and what should happen next and things like that. And I also need your help in the character of Ash. Well as you have read, the ash in this story is not the Ash of the anime of pokemon. Well I want to make someone who talks very less and is always cold. But the thing is that it is slightly hard to do because I even need him to talk to other people or it would be like pokemon without Ash. So guys please help me specially about what can I do to make Ash's character more good and also with his coldness and silence.**

 **The next chapter will be about the incident in which Ash had killed 2 people. Well so don't forget to watch that chapter because I will try to make that chapter even better.**

 **So this is it for now and let's just hope that I can quickly think about the next chapter and write it as fast as possible**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**Flashback**

 **In Vaniville Town**

A girl was sleeping in his room. Then the scene shifts to the kitchen of the room. There a women is cooking food. "Serena wake up. The food is ready." Said the women a bid loudly. No response came to her. She sighed "One time is not enough for her. Go flechling wake her up"

"Flech" told the pokemon as it went to the room in which the girl was sleeping.

"Flech..Flechling" chirped the pokemon in order to wake up the girl once it entered in her room. The girl was still sleeping despite of all the attempts of waking her up. Then the flechling suddenly cat on top of her right in front of her head and positioned itself. Then the flechling unleashed its secret weapon to wake Serena up and unleashed a peck on her head.

"Aahh! **!"** cried the girl due to the pain caused by the peck.

After some time she went to the dining room where his mother was already sitting and waiting for her to come and eat. As the girl named Serena came and joined his mom for the breakfast. As she came and sat she and her mom started to eat.

"Mom you should stop waking me up like that. You can also wake me up yourself." Said Serena in an annoyed voice.

"I have already told you many times. I will only call you one time and if you don't wake up I will send flechling to wake you up. After all if you are going to be a good Ryhorn racer then you should be disciplined." Said his mother.

"But I don't want to be a Ryhorn racer." Said Serena.

"So tell me what you want to become." Said his mother in a serious tone. "I-I don't know." Said Serena with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Then it is settled. Until you find out what you want to do in your life, you have to work hard to become a Ryhorn racer" commanded Serena's mother. Serena merely nodded because she didn't have any other choice.

"But first I have to go to Lumious city to buy some clothes. It's been quite a while since I have went to shopping." Said Serena.

"Then what about the Ryhorn racing practice?" asked Serena's mother to his daughter. "I do it everyday. At least give me a break for one day." Said Serena desperately.

"Okay okay I will give you a one day break but don't make it a habit." Said his mother "So when should we go for shopping."

"Wait" Serena said "When did I said that we will go for shopping. Mom you didn't even know anything about fashion. If you go with me the entire day will get ruined. I am going to shopping alone."

"But what if anything happens to you" said his mother.

"Mom don't worry nothing will happen to me. And also I am big enough to take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me that much." Serena said

"Okay but take care of yourself" said his mother with a smile on her face

"You are the best" said the girl as she hugged her mother

Later that day the girl was going to the Lumious city for shopping. On the way to the city there was a forest. Serena hated to go through the forest but not she was bound to go through this forest since there was no other way to go. However the girl did not noticed that she was being followed by two people. They were following the honey blonde girl from the point when she entered the forest. The girl did not noticed them.

As soon as she reached enough deep in the forest one of the grunts grabbed her by her wrist and turned her by pulling it. Both the grunts quickly tied the girl's hands and legs by rope. They had also tied a piece of cloth on her mouth. They were now taking her to a house in the forest. The house was very small. It had only one room in it and nothing else.

 **Erek's POV**

I and my friend Ash were walking through the forest to reach Vaniville town. We were going there because there was a Ryhorn race being organized there and we also heard that there was a woman named Grace who was a champion Ryhorn racer. My friend Ash wanted to participate in the race but we did not even knew a thing about Ryhorn racing. So we decided that since there is a champion in that town why not we go and ask her if she can teach us how to do Ryhorn Racing. Actually I did not think that she will tech my friend about how to do Ryhorn racing but since we have no other choice we decided to come here and at least try one time.

We were walking through the forest. My friend was walking in front of me with his Pikachu on his shoulder. He did not kept Pikachu in his Pikachu in his pokeball because Pikachu did not like being in his pokeball.

Suddenly my friend stopped and also signaled me to stopped. I decided to see why he wanted me to stop. I saw that there were two men. They were carrying a girl and se seemed to resist them but she was not able to do so I also say she was trying to yell for help but she was unable to do so because of the cloth that was tied on her mouth. They took the girl to a small house and close the door after looking around to make sure that nobody has seen them. Luckily he did not noticed us.

Then Ash turned to me and said, "Take Pikachu with you and go and get officer Jenny here as fast as you can." I was shocked by his sudden decision but not because he asked me to go and get officer jenny to this place but because he only said that I should go. "And what are you gonna do. Aren't you also going to come with me to get officer Jenny"

"No. I will be here and make sure that they do nothing bad to the girl and they did not escape. I will keep them busy if they tried to do anything with that girl or tried to escape. " He replied me or more like whispered to me.

"Then why are you not taking Pikachu with you. If you will need to keep them busy you will need to have Pikachu with you don't you think you will not even stand a chance against them without Pikachu. And even with Pikachu there is very little chance that you will win so why are you taking chance. At least take Pikachu with you so that you can stand a chance against them." I said trying to sap some senses at my friend.

"I know I don't stand a chance against them and that is why I don't want to risk you or pikachu's life. Now go as fast as you can and get officer jenny. If you really want to help me at least listen to me." He said to me looking into my eyes."I will handle things here until she comes If you want to help take her here as fast as you can. "

"okay but don't do anything out of rage. I know that you don't want the thing that happened to you to ever happen to anyone but please be safe." I said as I began to ran to go to officer jenny. I already knew where the police station was since it was in the way as we were going inside the forest. I was going there as fast as I can Pikachu was also running with me as fast as he can.

 **Ash's POV**

I was outside the house leaning my ear to one of the walls in an attempt to eavesdropping. I then say a window in one of the walls. I went there to see what was happening inside. I peeked inside of the house through the window. I saw that there was a girl she had honey blonde hair and her hands and legs were tied. There were also two men talking to each other about what to do with the girl. I hear them say that they were going to sell the girl and it will make them a huge amount of money. One of them was also saying that they should have fun with the girl before selling her.

I clenched by fists after hearing them. _'Just what do they think they are. Who are they to make decision about anyone else's life? How could they?'_ Just then I noticed that the girl was seeing me I signaled her to stay silent. I was silently watching them through the window I felt so helpless that I cannot do anything to help. _'Come on Erik where are you. You need to get here fast.'_ It was the only thing that I thought at that moment.

 **Erek POV**

I arrived at the nearest police station and saw Officer Jenny. I quickly dashed to her. "Officer Jenny you need to come with me its an emergency. A girl have been kidnapped by two people. We need to get there quickly"

As soon as I said that she quickly sat on her motorcycle and said ."Tell me where are they"

"I will also come and I will show you the way" I said

"You cannot do that its too dangerous." She said

"My friend is there and he needs my help. I cannot leave him alone no matter what." I said with determination. "Pika pika" said Pikachu.

"Okay now sit and show me the way we need to get there fast." Officer Jenny told to me

I sat behind her on the motorcycle and showed her the way to the house.

' _I hope you are fine ash'_ I thought

 **Serena's POV**

I was extremely terrified. What the two people that were in the safe room were talking about me make me fully terrified. I was now crying at this moment. I was really regretting that decision to go for shopping alone. Then I saw a raven haired boy who was peeking at what was happening inside. I was wondErekg what he was doing here. He should go and tell Officer Jenny to come here. But something about this boy was comforting me. I don't exactly know what but I thought that I know him.

He saw me watching him and signaled me to stay silent. I nodded but still I continued to glance at him. Whenever I say him I felt like everything is fine and nothing will happen to me.

Then one of the two grunts noticed me staring at the window. He went to check the window from outside to check if there was someone there.

 **? POV**

The grunt reached for Ash and hit on his head with the back of his knife. Then he punched the boy on his face multiple times. Ash tried retaliate but to no success. All those punched made Ash feel dizzy. He now started to feel dizzy. The man grabbed Ash from his collar and started to drag him to the cottage.

"We have a guest here. This little guy seems to be trying to help this girl." said grunt1.

Serena was very sad to see the boy here and even worse the bruises that he had. He barely had any consciousness.

"Y-You will lose….I will not allow to do anything to her….you will pay for what you have done." Said Ash with determination while struggling to breathe due to the grip of grunt 1 on his collar.

"So you manage to think that you can stop us." Said Grunt 2 to Ash "Lets show him what happens to someone who tries to stop us" he said shifting his attention to Grunt 1

Grunt 1 nodded and then punched hard on his left cheek. Blood started to come out of his mouth. The grunt now took his knife out of his pocket and said with and evil grin, "Now killing you directly like others will not be any fun. Why not I give you a reward for your deed for trying to save the girl and give you some more time to live-" now his grin faded and he now had a serious tone "by killing you slowly and painfully"

He then grabbed him by his throat and pushed him against the wall with his hands still on his neck. He now took his knife and make a cut on his right wrist carefully so that it does not cut the veins. He now cut his left hand from shoulder to elbow. Ash was crying out of pain to all these things. He now took the knife slightly away from Ash and make it into a position. He was probably trying to inflict the final blow to end Ash's life. Serena was fully terrified to see this. In this time there was only one thing in Ash's mind. He thought _'At least Pikachu and Erik are not with me or probably they would have also gained the same fate. The will probably arrive here soon and these grunts will be arrested.'_

Grunt 1 was now about to strike Ash when someone knocked the door. A small boy, probably another trainer who was just passing from there and stopped there to ask for directions. Both the grunts turned their attention to the door. By this time Ash was almost unconscious and waiting for his life to end.

Grunt 2 went to the door and see through the keyhole. He was relieved to see that it was just a random trainer. He opened the door slightly trying his best to make sure that the boy does not make any of the things that were happening in the house. He opened the door and greeted, "Hello young man how can I help you"

"Hey I am lost in this forest and I was wondErekg if you could show me the way through which I can go to the nearest pokemon centre"

"Oh sure I can show you the direction you need to go in that way to reach-" he was showing the way by pointing his hand when he noticed the the boy was not paying any attention to his words instead he was looking inside. He got that the boy has now seen everything that was happening inside of the house.

Grunt 2 quickly grabbed the collar of the boy and threw him inside of the house. The boy grunted in pain. He then grabbed the boy and pushed him against the wall. Without wasting any time he stabbed his knife in his stomach and turned his knife around to make sure he does not survives. The boy screamed in pain but sadly it was of no use. Within some moments after this the boy died. Grunt 2 took his knife out of his body and smirked as he threw the body of the boy."Here he goes. Now it is your turn now stop playing games and kill him like we always do." Said Grunt 2

 **Ash's POV**

"Aahhh…." I heard the boy scream in pain. The grunt has stabbed his knife in his stomach. The boy died soon after that and the grunt threw him on the floor mercilessly like it was a normal thing. After this he said something but I was too stunned to what has happened to even notice what he has told. I felt guilty. I felt guilty that I could do nothing to save his life. Someone died and I could not do anything.

' _how can he kill someone….what had he done bad to him'_ the scene shifts to the moment the boy comes inside. Then the scene shifts to Ash thinking about a women who was stabbed in front of him _'again someone died and I could do nothing'_ the scene shifts to a memory of Ash in which two people, one man and one women, were being stabbed in front of him and Ash was holding hands of someone. He looked like he was a few years elder than Ash. Some people also pulled the person away from Ash and stabbed him. Ash was just there still, frozen too afraid to do anything _'why….why it always had to be this way….why I could not do anything to save him_ ' then the scene shifts to Ash' memory in which he was frozen from seeing the dead bodies of three people that were in front of him and he did nothing to save them _'why am I so weak…why I always hesitated so much_ ' Then the scene shifts to the current time in which he took a glance at the dead body of the boy who was now dead. Now his body was covered in blood. Just seeing him make him angry. He clenched his fists in anger. Then he took a look at Serena. She was motionless, probably because of seeing the boy getting killed in front of him. In his eyes he could see fear..fear of what will happen _'NO..not anymore…. now I won't hesitate' Ash clenched his fists more tighter. Grunt 1 was now about to strike him and kill him. He was now taking his knife back to gain momentum 'They will PAY for what they have done…I will make them pay...I will punish them…..I WILL KILL THEM….''_

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Just as he took his fist back and was probably going to strike Ash took all his all his power and now used his feets to push against the wall. Grunt 1 stumbled and Ash used more and more force and then Grunt 1 was now falling due to losing his balance. Ash took this moment and grabbed the wrist of the hand in which the grunt was holding his knife. Ash took is hand and make is cone to the neck of the grunt such that the pointed end of the knife was now on the neck of the grunt but he did not pierced his neck. **(And all this while still falling to the floor)**

When they fell of the floor the grunt was on the floor on his back and Ash was on top of him. The force by which the fall on the ground was enough to pierce through the grunt's neck. Ash's hand was still on one end of the knife, the end with the plastic. Ash was not holding the knife. He just has his palm on the plastic end of his knife which transferred all the force by which he fall to the knife.

Blood splashed from the grunt's neck. Some of the drops of blood also fell on Ash's face. He now turned his gaze to grunt 2. His eyes were merciless, they demanded revenge, they demanded blood.

He now sand up. The knife was still on the grunt 1's neck. The scene that had just happened was enough to send chills down the spine of grunt 2. He hesitatingly took his knife out in order to defend himself.

Ash now increased his speed and charged towards grunt 2. Grunt 2 reacted quickly and tried to stab on Ash's chest but he stabbed on his left shoulder. When he stabbed on Ash's shoulder Ash's hand was only few inches away from his neck. Full with fear he quickly pushed Ash away from him. But then he noticed that Ash had not even winced when he stabbed him with the knife.

Ash was now 1 feet away from the grunt due to the push. He moved his hand towards his left shoulder, grabbed the knife and removed it from there. He then tossed the knife to his left hand and grabbed it with his left hand and quickly moved it towards grunt 2 he screamed, "WHY" and stabbed the knife in the grunt's chest. The knife was only millimeters apart from his heart but still there were no blood vessels that were cut by the knife. The grunt was screaming from pain. There were some tears flowing from the eyes of Ash. Tears of guilt...of killing.

' _No more hesitation'_

Ash quickly wiped the tears by his free hand.

Once the initial shock of being stabbed was over the grunt tried to move his hand to the position where he was stabbed. But as he tried to move his hand quickly there was a sudden pain in his chest. **(The pain occurred because the knife was only millimeters apart from his heart and he he caused any movement the heart and the muscles around it will also change its position. It will cause the knife to poke into the heart or any other sensitive internal parts of the body.)**

Once the grunt screamed out of the pain caused in his chest, Ash quickly removed the knife from its current position "If you move your body you will feel pain".

And after saying that he quickly stabbed to another part of his chest. Once again the knife was only millimeters apart from his heart and did not cut any blood vessels. The grunt knew he could not moved his body because if he does his body will feel pain. The grunt was running out of breath and he tried to breath but as he tried to breath again the pain occurred in his chest now he realized it was coming from the place where he was stabbed.

Ash once again removed his knife "Breathing also causes movement"

' _no more holding back'_

The grunt was as much suffocating due to not breathing that when Ash removed the knife he quickly breathed some air.

On one end of the room there was Serena terrified to understand anything what was happening. But she noticed one thing. She noticed tears in Ash's eyes.

Ash once again stabbed the knife just like the other two times but this time the knife was inclined and he has stabbed just below his heart. This time as soon as he stabbed the Grunt, blood started to come out of the grunt's mouth. The tears that were being holding by Ash's eyes from falling were now falling. Then quickly a flash of what he had did happened appear in Ash's mind. How he killed the boy who had not done anything to them.

' _NOoo'_ "I will not give up...I will never give up...till its ovERRRR" with that Ash inclined the knife that he was holding into the other was which cut the heart of the grunt into two parts **(literally)**.

The grunt's body became cold. His body would have fallen on the floor if it was not inclined on the wall and Ash hand was still holding the knife.

Serena was more that terrified to just see this. She was just watching Ash. How he had killed two people. But one thing that caught her attention that he said. She did not pay much attention to that because she was too terrified to think anything but still those words just seemed to be running on her mind again and again. She was watching Ash..

Ash removed the knife from the grunt's body. Tears were flowing from his eyes.

Just at that moment the door opened and from the door entered Officer Jenny and Erek...


End file.
